Core Narrative 6
Sasha, an 8 year old Aquari boy, is forced to work on the ships that will be used for combat against the Kingdom of Nabia. He never agreed to do this work and feels like a slave to his own species. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Sasha is the hero. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? Sasha, needs to show the Aquari that they are not doing any better than the people capturing them as slaves. He feels like forcing young kids to build war machines is wrong. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? He needs to return to his family and make sure other kids aren’t being ripped away from their families. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? He is too young to be credible in the eyes of his elders. No one wants to even hear what he has to say because he’s 8. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The Aquari are trying to stop sasha. They need the work done but don’t have enough hand on deck to do it. They MUST bring the children in. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? They need the work done but don’t have enough hand on deck to do it. They MUST bring the children in. Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. # Geovani, Sasha’s dad, who is giving his son up for labor. # Stella, Sasha’s mom, who is against giving her son up for labor and will do anything to get him back home. # Angel, The Sargent keeping all kids in order while they build for endless hours. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. # Sasha’s House, this is where Sasha is taken from and where his mother helps to plan Sasha’s escape. # Demeron, is where all the children are gathered and distributed to different departments of construction. # Tulane, this is where Sasha spends most of his time building ships. He must live here throughout his journey. Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: On the verge of insanity, 8 year old Aquarian boy, Sasha, is sent to a concentration camp where he must build ships for the Aquarian Rebellion. But when he is overworked, Sasha decides to stop his work, and bring awareness to the treatment of the Aquarian children in these camps. He will fight for his rights, even if his elders won’t take him seriously. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? This will be a TV show. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? With each episode, Sashas accomplishments and fails will unveil. It would keep the audience invested week after week. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Netflilx would be the platform, played on phones, computers, tablets and smart TV’s. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Netflix is the MOST relevant platform of our current time. Everyone has a streaming service, where they can watch anywhere and any time. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: It adds value to the history of the Aquari. In the storyworld history, they are seen as innocent because they get enslaved. They are enslaving their own children that completely contradicts why they are rebelling against the Kingdom of Nabia. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one.1. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. Episodic